Resist
by deletedacc111
Summary: A strange force has taken over the planet of Earth, leaving many in dismay and distress. Half of the population are relocated to a new "city" where they are over-watched by the evil force. Can Gumball rise up and fight this threat
1. Chapter 1

A/N To those waiting on my update for "The Shooting of Elmore" I will probably work on it soon. But for now I would like to try something a little differant,  
this story/fic was inspired by Half Life 2 So I hope you all enjoy my newest story, this is probably going to be a multi chap fic. I already have a pretty decent story arc planned out for the future, this chapter WAS going to be larger, ALOT larger but I wanted to go ahead and release what I had done because people had not heard from me for a while. I'm not sure when I will work on the Shooting of Elmore, I really have not givin much thought to it and have been preparing for a very important test that I must take in School next week so I have not had much time on my hands, which sucks. So yeah, **WARNING!: VIOLENCE!**

**((((5 YEARS BEFORE THE EVENTS OF THE OCCUPATION)))**

**(Back story.)**

It happend so fast... One day, it was all quiet, it was just another normal day... Another day of waking up in the same comfortable bed,  
walking down the same stairs to see the same family he loved, and going to school... Just the normal routine... But it would all change...  
If only he knew, if only all of Earth knew, what would transpire that day...

Gumball slipped out of his desk with the ringing of the school bell, it was the end of another day. Gumball sighed and met up with his brother and together they walked home..

The sky was not the normal shade of blue it usually was, it was dark, even though the sun beared over them... "So Darwin, what do you wanna do?" Gumball asked as he closed the door to the house.

"Hmm... How about we go outside and jump on the trampoline?" Darwin suggested in a cheerful tone.

"Okay! Sure!" The 2 kids ran outside and started jumping on the trampoline happilly... And than it happend...

The sky... A giant blue wormhole opened above them, spreading all across the sky. Blue lightning flashed as thousands of flying objects flew out of it.

In just a matter of minutes, all Hell broke loose, the crafts landed and coming out of them were robot-like beings, firing laser type weapons everywhere they could see.

The buildings fell from explosions caused by the machines, than, the main forces of the creatures landed and more and more beings began to spread about Elmore, causing chaos everywhere they could see.

"GUMBALL! DARWIN!" The 2 heard there mother scream from inside the house, one of those things was breaking in...

They ran in to the house and witnessed the creature holding a device shooting beems of light accross the room, one of them hitting there father Richard in the stomech,  
and in a flash, he began to vaporize...

They had no time to react as the machine shot a green beem at the fear-striken family members stunning them... And like that they were hauled off in to the street and placed in to the craft.

Screaming could be heard from all over the place, the Elmore police force fired rounds of bullets in to the machines only 'killing' a few, but they were overwhelmed really fast, slaughtered by the machines...

Than overhead, military helicoptors flew in to the scene dropping marines all over Elmore, but the machines than killed them off as well...

In a matter of 20 minutes, the military was defeated... The remaining survivors were gathered up in ships, and carried away...

"M-mom... Wh-What happend to dad?" Gumball sobbed "Dont cry... Dont cry..." Nicole sobbed and held his son and began to cry.  
Than Darwin joined in and than Anais.

"What do these things want from us?" Anais sobbed.

"_Quiet_." A dark robotic like voice rang over the small room and a small shock was sent throughout them all leaving them in fear and confusion of what just happend.

"We can do _much_ worse than that..." The voice rang out again.

The crafts than went in to space Gumball and Darwin looked out of the windows of the craft and saw the Earth, the oceans...  
It looked as if water was being... Drained... But they had little time to question or think about it as the craft entered a larger ship.

Than the crafts door opened and revealed thousands of other crafts in a very large room. People and beings of all types exited the crafts questioning if what is happening is real...

"Quiet." Another voice like the other one boomed out, and a large painful shock went throughout the gasping crowds.

"You will all be relocated to a new city, where you will be kept _strictly _under guard." The voice said.

"Any resistance will be met with _severe_ punishment." The voice continued.

A large window opened up to show the Earth, but it looked terrible.

Areas that once bore green grass now held barely any color of green, instead it looked dark and burnt. The oceans now looked as if they had less water than before.

Everyone observing the sight were left in shock, such shock, they did not even notice the effects of a gas being poured throughout the room taking its effect...  
One by one they all fell to the floor, sleeping...

Only to wake up in a nightmarish land...

To be continued, who are these strange beings invading? Where did the people of Earth wake up? How did Earth get like that? Why is this all happening? Why am I asking these stupid questions that you have probably already asked yourself in your own head already? Find out next time! The chapters will get wayy bigger by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the backstory, well the first SMALL part of this is the back story But than it transforms in to the real story. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up on to the humble site of Fanfiction but I have been awfully busy lately :/ but thankfully I managed to complete this in time, I tried to make this one more longer than the previous chapter. Hopefully you all will like this chapter. I know I had a good time writing it :) New chapters coming soon :)**

And with that, the citizens of what was once known as Earth, awoke in small apartment complexes. The citizens were abused daily by the new "police" force,  
resistance was met with death the new alien threat known as the Noghri, had seemingly broke there spirits...

Citizens in the city were often raided by the police force where they were shot and killed, the police force sometimes even being there fellow friends, now corrupted by the Noghri's influence. The Noghri put up a large metallic alien-like tower in the middle of the city, they called it the Citadel. It is believed to house the most greatest power source ever seen by any species, Black Energy, they seemed to have mastered and perfected controlling this and use it as an energy source, even though it is highly unstable.

The new "presidant" of the city was a man named John. John was made president by the Noghri not to help control the city, but to have a puppet.  
Had a Noghri been elected president, the people would not believe a thing coming out of there alien-noid mouths.

Days, weeks, years, passed after there original arrival on Earth. 5 Years. The Noghri had been in control of the planet for 5 long years, 5 years of Hell,  
5 years of suffering, 5 years of doom and hopelessness... But all that was hopefully going to change...

A rebellion within the city had sprouted, people gathered, a small group of those who still had hope shining within there hearts. They gathered up all the weapons they could, and they charged the police... But it failed... It failed, but it showed those in the city, that there IS hope of overcoming the Noghri's oppression...

And the message was recieved. A fairly well constructed rebellion had begun, but for now they lay dormant, hiding. Waiting for the right moment to rise up and gain there freedom... And the moment was coming fast... Even if no one knew...

**-**  
**End backstory.**  
**5 YEARS LATER -**

Gumball slumped out of his bed, he walked over to the mirror and lightly combed his hair. 1 Week ago, Gumball became 17. But his party was short... Infact,  
it was not even a party.

His mother was out getting "breakfest". As for his brother and sister, he had not seen them in years. When they awoke in the very same cmoplex they were in now, Darwin and Anais were no where to be found. They searched alleyways, other apartment complexes, no where.

Gumball stirred over to the kitchen and sat down sighing as he drank a glass of water. The water provided by the Noghri, he was not even sure this water was clean or at the matter water.

It did not matter. It seemed all hope had left the young man 3 years ago. The door to his apartment opened, and walking inside was one of the MetroCops. MetroCops were assigned by Noghri to retain justice and control over the city, the MetroCops were Noghri who were weak and not deemed fit enough to be a full on soldier.

"Everything in check here?" The cop spoke, his voice changed and robotic by the built in voice changer in his helmet.

"Yes sir." Gumball said.

The cop nodded and before leaving, knocked the cup of water he was drinking out of his hands and on to the floor, spilling it and breaking the cup.

"Hehehehe..." The cop laughed amused than walked out and closed the door behind him.

Gumball bent down and began to clean up the newly caused mess while sighing. Gumball was not the same as he was when he was a young boy.

Now he was a sad and miserable man, just trying to live. Like everyone else. The front door opened again and in came Nicole, Gumballs mother.

"Hi mom.." Gumball said simply.

"Hello dear." She carried a package. The package contained there "food". The package is actually simply a few rations, it tasted awful and smelled horrible, but its all the Noghri allowed the citizens to eat.

His mother opened the package at ease and the green mush slopped on to a plate, than they began to eat.

"The complex down the street from us, got raided by the MetroCops." Gumballs mom said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Usually when a compelx is raided, it usually means the other complexes present on the block are going to be raided. If too many miscounts are detected on one complex,  
a raid insues. In a raid, a large team of MetroCops charge a complex and begin to attack beat and stun everyone inside and take them away to the citadel.  
Never to be heard from again.

Sometimes raids happen even with no miscounts at all, usually when MetroCops get bored.

"It always happens like this, it starts with one and than the whole block." Gumball said.

"I'm sure they wont get us..." Nicole said, but they both knew it would happen sooner or later.

Most citizens had by now adjusted to the abuse and tyranny of the Noghri, and litterally everyone hated it. But as they said countless times, resistance is met with terrible punishment.

Rumor had it that you would be taken in to the citadel, and tortured. Your limbs would be removed while you were asleep, but at the same time you could feel the pain.  
Than they would replace your limbs with prosthetic ones and your mind will be wiped and you will be put under control of the Noghri, you would work in the citadel as a engineer and slave to the Noghri.

Most questions by now had been answered, but the only thing that remained was, why does the Noghri not just kill all the citizens and move on? Or atleast enslave them, force them to mine or something of the sort?  
What are they gaining by occupying Earth?

This reason was unknown, and it may remain unknown for a long while.

"I'm going to go out for a walk." Gumball said and pressed the red button next to the mettalic door to the apartment and it instantly slid open.

Gumball stepped out in to the long hall and saw that down the hall to his right, MetroPolice were banging furiously on a door.

"Suspect prepare to recieve civil judgement." One of them said and with that they all broke down the door and began to viciously and brutally beat the inhabitants of the room to death.

This is mostly how raids begin, it starts with one room, than goes all throughout the hall, than upstairs, than the story above, and finally until the whole building is empty.

Most MetroCops actually do this for fun. Lives of citizens mattered nothing to the brutes, and they were willing to kill for pleasure and fun.

Sometimes raids dont occur like this, sometimes MetroCops actually get together and coordinate a giant spree. In the spree a giant team of MetroCops get together and begin to sweep over the entire apartment at once, and kill the citizens dwelling within.

But a raid like that is very rare. One had not happend for atleast one year, but Gumball was not about to let his guard down. The Combine are completely unpredictable.

Gumball went down the stairs ignoring the boarded off elevator. The MetroCops decided to break the elevator just to make citizens walk down the stairs.  
It was kind of pathetic, really.

Gumball winced at the sun beating in to his eyes as he opened the exit to his apartments. Gumball stared out on to the empty street, the skies were filled with Scanners and occasionally a Combine Helicoptor flew by.

And in the distance was the Citadel. Its large metallic structure towering over the city.

Gumball looked around and turned to his left and began walking down the street.

Many citizens walked about the streets in differant directions, occasionally there would be a MetroCop guarding a small area.

Gumball walked through what used to be his neighborhood. His place of joy from his childhood now replaced by a dark terrible looking complex of ugly buildings and electronic devices and wires strewn throughout the sky.

Gumball sighed.

He missed his life as a child. The sky was the limit for him, all of his happiness and hope left the cat 2 years ago, when he finally accepted the fact that there was no hero coming to save the day. They were trapped in this helpless universe of tricks doom and depression.

Gumball rembered... He rembered riding to School... He rembered playing kickball with his friends in the backyard at his house...  
Than he rembered Darwin, Anais, And his father...

Than Gumballs heart ached. Is it always does when he thinks of the rest of his family.

But Gumball still had a small amount of hope within him. He was hopeful Darwin and Anais were somewhere in another part of Earth, safe.

But as for his father, he still remembers the gruesome death that sealed his fate that faithful day...

The sun began to set and the sky was growing a dark shade of orange.

Gumball turned around and began to walk back home. Its generally good to get home before night, because MetroCops seem to take the night as an opprutunity to "see citizens breaking the law"  
And beat them.

As Gumball neared the corner to his apartment complex, he heard several familliar masked voices... MetroCop voices.  
He peaked aroud the corner and saw a very large group of MetroCops talking and all of a sudden, they started laughing and than one by one they all charged in to his complex.

"Oh no..." Gumball thought, instantly knowing what was happening... _Raid_.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2, sorry it took so long XP**


End file.
